A New Hope: Searching for a Lost Father
Start of a New Search There are many different kinds of mages. Dark mages, good mages, powerful mages, and last, but not least, peaceful mages. The most notorious peaceful mage goes by the name of Haruhi Kaneko, also known as "The Goddess of Peace." This blonde girl, was currently in a small urban town in Bantia, looking for information about her lost father. The girl wasn't wearing anything that would draw attention, her outfit consisting of a loose green shirt, grey pants, and a brown cloak with the hood down. Hidden under the cloak was her only weapon, a weapon that her brother made her carry as protection, the great Raitoejji. Haruhi didn't want to carry the weapon; if it was up to her she would break the thing in half right now. However, she didn't because she knew it helped her brothers not worry about her so much. The hair on her right side was tucked behind her ear, which made her elvish ear visible while the left ear was hidden by her hair. Haruhi was currently calmly walking down a street. She looked left and right as she looked for someone who would be able to help her find her way. A couple minutes passed, and she eventually saw a boy and girl perusing the shops the shops. She walked up to the pair and said in a quiet voice so she wouldn't startle them: "Excuse me." The girl was the first to spin around, she had short purple hair and bright blue eyes, and wore a vest skirt combination with an orange book bag slung over her shoulder. The boy was next, obviously less interested in their shopping spree than his companion. He too had bright blue eyes, but his hair was blue instead of purple, and he stood slightly shorter than she did. He had a bright yellow hoody and blue cargo shorts, and had his hands resting lazily in his pockets. The pair of them exchanged glances, then the girl said. “Yeah?” Haruhi certainly has great charisma, her enemies usually don't stay enemies for long. How could they? There is something about Haruhi that makes people want to trust her, and be around her. She uses this trait very well, by quickly making friends before the people she just met has a chance to become her enemy. "Have you seen a tallish man with black hair who looks to be around 55 years old?" she asked with a small charismatic smile. The boy looked Haruhi over, noting the point on her one exposed ears. "Your an Elf?" "Leo!" The girl spat, annoyed by his tone. She slowly turned back however with a small smile, trying to downplay her companions abruptness. "Well, we know a few people like that. Could you be more specific?" Haruhi thought for a moment before responding: "He is an Elf like me, so he has elongated ears. He has a pretty sturdy build and icy blue eyes." It has been a long time since she last saw her father, almost six years. That was also around the time she learned the basics of the Lost Magic known as Lifestream Magic. Haruhi has always thought that it was kind of strange that he left and took the research shortly after that. "Oh..." She stepped back a little. Apparently that had eliminated any prospects she had. "No, sorry. No one like that." She quickly glanced back at Leo, an idea forming in her head, and said. "What's your name?" Haruhi was a little surprised by the sudden question but she replied anyway: "My name is Haruhi Kaneko, what's yours?" "I'm Shelly Vamiro." She quickly grabbed Leo's arm and pulled him closer, much to his surprise. "This is my brother Leo. We're both guild mages from the mainland." Leo stumbled slightly, but nodded to her once he had regained his balance. "If you're new here Haruhi, we could help you look around a little if you wanted." "Shelly..." He complained. "Oh, come on. We're not doing anything." She argued. "Besides, dad might be able to help more than we can." Leo backed down, and Shelly spun back at Haruhi again. "Whaddaya say?" Haruhi didn't need to think for this question, she was always happy to be around people. "Sure, thank you for helping me.", she said sincerely with a charismatic smile. She was beginning to think that, today she might be able to find her father. However, she didn't know why she was he just that her search brought her here. "How far away is your father?" Haruhi asked. "Back on the mainland." Shelly said, taking a moment to think. "It'll take us a little over an hour to get there, but it's got to be better than just wondering around." She nudged her brother slightly down one a nearby side road, nodding for Haruhi to follow. "C'mon. If we go now we might be able to catch the next ship back." Haruhi obeyed and followed Shelly. "How far away is the port?" Haruhi asked as she walked next to them. She hoped that it wasn't too far so that it would be less likely for her to miss the ship. It was on days like these that she took her brother's advice and tried to learn how to teleport. "Not far." Shelly nodded, tugging Leo along by the arm. "It'll take a little while to get our tickets, but we should make it just on time." With that small amount of reassurance, Haruhi nodded and sped up her pace. ---- Thankfully for them all, they had caught the ferry back to the mainland and arrived at their destination after a little over an hour had passed. Shelly led them through another town, eventually coming to a small dirt path near the outskirts. It had been quite the walk, passing bye a number of merchants and shops, but the dirt path was pleasantly quiet that day, and soon a building game into view from around the treeline. Just as they made it to the gate, Shelly put up a hand to stop Haruhi before stepping inside. "Just so you know, sometimes some of our other members get a little rowdy." "That's one way of saying it." Leo snickered. "Just don't freak out if something weird happens, ok?" Shelly pleaded. "I won't." Haruhi promised. It's not as if Haruhi was known to freak out. Not much spokes her, and even little upsets her. In fact, there is only one thing that can upset her and that is if a person harms her best friend, luckily that person is safe. Why anyone would want to upset a person who has so much magical power that half of it has to be sealed is beyond her. "How rowdy are they? I just want to be prepared." Haruhi asked. "Maybe rowdy is the wrong word..." Shelly mumbled to herself. "It's more like-." "Out! Get out now!" A woman screamed, drawing the three of them through the gate in curiosity. Inside, a silver haired woman with a peg leg and an eye patch storm through the building's entrance. A quick look revealed that she only had one arm, and with a quick flick she tossed something she'd been dragging along behind her. Another woman landed on the ground near the gate, with pink hair and bandages concealing the entirety of her right arm. The silver haired woman lean over her, resting her single hand on her hip. "We're not morons, Terra. If your going to work out all day, don't just barge right after like we won't notice." The pink haired woman rolled up into a sitting position, rubbing the back of her head. "Master Jaina, I was only-." "You where only at it all damn day. And now you smell like a week old gym locker." She interrupted. "Go home and have a shower, right now; or a swear to god I'm not letting you back inside ever again." A little dejected, Terra trudged past the others and through the gate without another word. A sick, sweaty stench following after her. "It's more like, whatever that is..." Shelly continued, finishing her sentence from before. She was surprised with how rowdy they were. True, she was warned, but she thought they were exaggerating. When she saw on a woman run towards her she quickly got out of the way and watched the woman run passed her, then she turned her attention to the woman who she supposed was the master of this guild and then she looked at Shelly. "So does that mean it is always like this? Every single day?" Haruhi asked in surprise. "Not like this, exactly..." Leo moaned. "It's always something though." "What he means to say is; yes." Jaina called, having overheard them from across down the path. "Hey you two. Who's your friend?" When Haruhi heard the woman ask the question she turn toward to look at Jaina and wondered to herself why she didn't direct the question towards herself instead of the siblings. She debated for a while whether she should answer the question herself or not. She didn't see any harm so Haruhi said. "My name is Haruhi." "So what brings you to our little slice of heaven, Haruhi?" Jaina asked, tapping her peg leg on the ground to work an ache out of her knee. Haruhi's acute ears could tell that by the sound of the tapping that she had a peg leg instead of a normal leg without needing to look at it. "I came here to look for my father and I was wondering whether or not you have seen him or heard anything about him." She responded. Jaina shrugged. "Naw, don't think I've seen any other elves around here." She looked past Harihi to Shelly and Leo, who where both watching Terra as she headed back to town. "What where you two hoping I could tell her, exactly?" "We thought Dad might be able to offer some suggestions." Shelly said hopefully, prying herself and Leo back to join Haruhi and Jaina. "Or maybe someone else might be able to help." "Oh, so its the master your after?" She said, not waiting for a response. "Well, come on in. Just, uh... Don't mind the smell." At first Haruhi assumed that this woman was the master because of how she acted. Now that Haruhi knew that she wasn't the master, she guessed that she was at least a S-class mage. "Where is your master? Is he in this building?" She asked curiously. "Would I invite you in if he wasn't?" Jaina quipped sarcastically. She spun on her peg leg and made for the door, but stopped abruptly the second she opened it. "'Kay, that didn't come out right. But yeah, he's here." She snickered to herself then held the door open for them. The inside was rather large, looking not unlike a restaurant, with a spiral staircase in the corner leading up to a second level balcony. A large muscular man stood near the back in the process of propping the back door open and spun around when he heard Leo, Shelly, and Haruhi enter. "Hey Davin!" Jaina called, causing the three of them to jump. "Got someone who want's to talk to ya." Quickly finishing what he was doing, Davin wiped his handsoff on his shirt and made his way to the center of the room to meat them. "Hey there, something I can help with?" "Perhaps, he was out and he was returning soon.", Haruhi thought to herself in response to the Jaina's remark. There were many reasons why Jaina would have invited Haruhi in when he wasn't here, so truthfully it was an honest question. At least, that's how Haruhi sees it. When Haruhi first saw the master she instantly knew by his build that he was an expert combatant and that he was most likely very strong. "I am looking for my father, have you seen an adult male Elf recently?" Haruhi questioned. "Uhh..." Davin spaced out, trying to remember if he'd seen anyone who fit such a description. "Sorry, not that I recall." He glanced around at the others as Jaina made a B-line for the bar, then asked. "Do you know what he might be doing here?" "He is a historian so he might be researching the history of this place." There where only two projects he was working when Haruhi last saw him. "Do you have any historical sites or libraries near by?" Haruhi said. Aside from researching history there isn't really any reason why he travels. She guessed that he could be here on vacation, but that's not likely. "Oh." Davin hummed, scratching is chin. "Well, two come to mind. One's located at a guild to the north called Aged Pelt. They're not very big, but the specialize in magic and historical artifacts." He exchanged glances with Jaina, who just shrugged without a word. "The other one is the academy in capital. Its bigger, but it's a little farther away as well." "We've got a library too." Shelly chirped, pointing out a door on the right side wall. Before Haruhi could say anything however, Shelly began to look embarrassed and lowered her arm. "Though... I guess if he came here, we'd know about it." Jaina and Davin both began to snicker, further adding to her embarrassment. Haruhi paused for a second as she tried to figure out which place her father would rather go to. Knowing how he researched on the Lost Magic known as Lifestream Magic, Haruhi's guess is that he would have probably went to the Aged Pelt guild. "Thanks for the information, what is the quickest way to reach the Aged Pelt guild?" Haruhi asked. "Well, it's half way across the country. Taking the train would be your best bet." Jaina cut in, having half finished a bottle of something she'd started into from the bar. "This late in the day though, it'll probably be dark by the time you get there." 'Yeah..." Davin nodded his head in agreement, spotting the sun hanging low in the sky out the window. "I know you must have come a long way, but it might be best to rest a bit before carrying on." Haruhi glanced downwards, looking a little defeated. Shelly picked up on this fairly quickly, and it didn't take long for an idea to form in her head. "We could go with her." She suggested, pulling Leo closer. "We've been there a bunch, so we could help her look around." Haruhi took note of the sun coming down and knew he was right. However, that didn't stop her from wanting to go anyway. That was when she heard Shelly's comment. Haruhi was both surprised and thankful that they would take her to the Aged Pelt guild. Perhaps, soon she can finally stop traveling and settle down. After all, she has been traveling for than three years with her partner known as Kaine. "Thanks a lot, it means a lot." Haruhi responded. "So are you guys going to head out now?" Jaina asked, having finished her bottle and replaced it with another before anyone had noticed. "Might want to make it fast. I hear the bugs up that way can be killer at night." Haruhi considered for a moment what Jaina had said, she also heard that it was not a good idea to travel at night. "Ok, I think it is a good idea to go now." Haruhi responded. She glanced at Shelly and said politely. "I am ready when you are." Shelly nodded. "Sure, we just need to pack first." She grabbed Leo by the shoulder, dragging him to the door and waving for Haruhi to follow. Davin looked as if he was about to protest, but Jaina caught on fairly quickly to his concern and jumped to her feet to interrupt him. "Why don't you take Isa along with you too?" she said, giving Davin a somewhat condescending look. "It'll do her some good to get some sun every once and a while." Shelly spun around, unaware that they'd just been set up with a chaperone, and nodded again. "Ok, sure. See you guys later." Next Chapter - The Cold Trail Category:Flame Lizard Category:RP Category:Chapter Category:Chapters Category:Storyline